


Les Mistrals Gagnants

by Just_A_Sea_Lion



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: A bit of sadness but it's fluff I promise, Fluff, M/M, guinea pigs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Sea_Lion/pseuds/Just_A_Sea_Lion
Summary: Nemesis misses his cats. So when a friend texts him that she is looking for someone to adopt to Guinea pigs, his finger slips and he accepts. But how is his best friend and flatmate going to react ?
Relationships: Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Les Mistrals Gagnants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scorpia_tiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpia_tiger/gifts).



> So I was looking for a birthday present idea and the birthday girl said "I just want Nememade to adopt peegs" (by which she meant Guinea pigs, not actual pigs, which would have been more difficult in a gaming house), and that's how this story is born ! The things we do for love. 
> 
> This fic was beta-read by the almighty shyv2rxrxr who you must know if you've ever set foot in this fandom. If not, please go check his fics https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexburn/pseuds/shyv2rxrxr ! Thank you for the help.
> 
> A big thank you to the Dream Server people who sent me Perkyx prompts for Scorpia's birthday when I asked for Perkyx ideas ! Sorry for going with something that has nothing to do with Perkyx in the end ^^'
> 
> Also go read Scorpia's works they're great https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpia_tiger/works

Nemesis couldn’t exactly tell the chain of events that led him to this point. But there he was, in his room of the Fnatic apartment he shared with Oskar, with a big cage that held two frightened-looking guinea pigs.  
It all had started because of Sjokz, who sent him a message about her friend who was looking for a new family for her pigs. She heard about him missing his cats and thought he may want to adopt a new animal. She also had said she could take care of them if he couldn’t take them home during the off-season, or during international events. In short, he really had no reason to say no, did he? Except that then he would be responsible of not one, but two living and sentient things, even though he himself only owed his last real meal to Oskar ordering enough food for the two of them. At home, the cats wouldn’t let him get away with forgetting to feed them, mewling and hissing at him until he filled their bowl, but guinea pigs? Did these things even make sound? Maybe little squeals? Must be cute.  
So he didn’t answer and went back to SoloQ. He ate with Oskar (or Oskar forced him to eat, depending on the point of view), and a few days passed between scrims, soloQ, watching a stupid tv show with his jungler, more soloQ, and then it was Friday, and then Saturday, and for the second week in a row the team went 0-2, losing against Rogue and fucking G2. He carefully masked the rage he felt under his expressionless face. He teammates knew him by now, but they all pretended they didn’t see his white knuckles gripping his mouse with too much strength. They were all disappointed, sad and worried, and everyone soon went home, Oskar and Tim only mumbling “good night” to each other before locking themselves in their respective room. In his bed, Tim felt his anger, which was only directed at himself, dissipate, replaced by a dull sadness, a lump in his throat that wouldn’t go away. He caught himself wishing he were back home and could get a hug from his mom and have his favourite cat, Sivka, curl against him like she always did. He felt tears form and quickly wiped them with the back of his hand. He was not going to cry because he missed his cat. Homesickness and bad game days were quite a bad mix, and he really wished Sivka was here. Because of Corona he hadn’t been able to go home between the splits, and Riot asked them not to meet people from other teams to avoid potentially spreading the virus through the whole LEC, so he hadn’t had dinner with Crownie in ages either. For a weapon with no emotions, he did feel very alone. He suddenly remembered Sjokz’ offer and, without thinking twice, opened her text and answered:  
11: 03 pm, me: “If your friend is still looking for someone I’m interested”.  
11: 05 pm, Sjokz: “great! You can come and pick them tomorrow, I’ll text you the address. She’ll give you the cage and a pack of grains so you’ll be all set!

He stared at his phone for a minute, suddenly realising what he had just done. Well, he couldn’t backpedal now, so…  
11: 08 pm, me: “text me the time and I’ll be there. In the afternoon please, I’m a gamer.”

And that’s it. He went, was given a cage with two adorable little furry things, a pack of grains, a pack of litter and a “have fun with them! They’re called Chocolat and Carambar”. So now he was in his room, on the floor with an arm in the cage, and was giving his hand to sniff to the less scared of his two new friends. If it worked with cats, surely it couldn’t hurt with guinea pigs? The white and grey one seemed a bit more confident now, so he gently stroked her head and scratched him behind the ears. He felt his heart melt for the little guy.  
“Kdo je najboljši morski prašiček?” he said out loud, like he did at home with his cats.  
The second pig, white with a few brown spots, apparently a bit more confident that he was in no immediate danger, showed her nose out of her little house and joined the first one. Tim stroked them alternatively, but soon the very awkward position he was in began to hurt his arm and his back. He delicately took the two pets in his arms and sat in his gaming chair, Chocolat and Carambar on his knees. Perfect. 

He mindlessly stroked them for a few minutes, or maybe more, and was startled by a knock on his door.

“Neme? I order pizzas, want to eat something? I saw that you’re not in game right now.”

Tim was suddenly brought back to reality. Oskar. He hadn’t talked to Oskar before adopting a pet – no, TWO pets. Even if the cage would stay in his room, they did live together. Warning him would have been the polite thing to do. But it was not the only thing that made his heart beat fast. He couldn’t help wondering what his friend was going to think of him. Adopting two guinea pigs when you were a man in your twenties was a bit ridiculous, wasn’t it? 

“Neme? Oh fuck are you sleeping?”  
Tim cleared his throat, took a deep breath and answered.  
“No, it’s ok, you can come in”  
Better get this over with than having to awkwardly explain while eating pizza, he thought.

Oskar wondered why Nemesis wanted him to come into the room instead of getting up and coming to eat the damn pizza, but he opened the door and stopped in his tracks. He did definitely not expect to find his best friend with two little animals… hamsters ? rats ? something on his lap. The first moment of surprise passed, all he could see was how cute the scene was. Tim looked a bit like a deer in headlights, but his hands were still stroking the soft fur like it was second nature. He was blushing under his gaze, apparently at loss for words to explain the situations, so Oskar talked first:  
“Wow Neme what is this? Whose are they?”  
“They’re… mine” he said, blushing even more. “Sjokz texted me to say she was looking for someone to adopt guinea pigs and…”  
“And she thought of you, of course. Aaaaw, look at that, a weapon has no emotions but he has guinea pigs.” Saying that, he walked to Nemesis’ chair and ruffled his hair.  
Tim scowled at him, but the effect was kinda ruined by the way the pigs, apparently disturbed by this newcomer, began a squeaking contest. 

“Aren’t they adorable.” Selfmade said.  
“Shut up and help me take them back to their cage” Nemesis said, putting Chocolat in his friend’s hands so he could hold Carambar while stroking her reassuringly. Without sparing another glance at the jungler, he delicately put her back in the cage, and waited a few seconds for Oskar to follow. When he didn’t, he turned back to see what the matter was. Oskar seemed frozen into place, cradling Chocolat against his chest as if he was terrified to let her fall. She was stills squeaking, the sounds a bit muffled by Oskar’s hoodie that she was nuzzling. He was lucky that the pig didn’t pee on him already.  
This was exactly what was happening, Tim realised. The pole apparently wasn’t used to holding animals. Even if the jungler had just spent the last five minutes making fun of him, Tim couldn’t help but thinking this was the cutest thing he had ever seen. He approached him calmly.  
“It’s ok, don’t panic. You had the good attitude, holding it against you. Put one hand under her and the other one on her back to be sure she doesn’t fall. There, you see? You can walk to the cage now.”  
Oskar walked very slowly. Carambar was watching them from the cage, and if he didn’t know better Tim would have sworn she had a judgy stare.  
“Ok, now take her with both hands to put her back.”  
Chocolat must have sensed that Oskar was nervous because she started fidgeting in his hands, making him look at Tim with a silent plea in his eyes. The Slovene took the pet, stroke har a bit to comfort her, and put her back in the cage.  
Oskar tried to regain his countenance.  
“Stupid animals, they’re so fragile, at any misstep you can break their bones.”  
He still looked unsettled, even trembling a bit, as if the responsibility of holding a guinea pig had been too much for his heart.

For the second time today, Nemesis didn’t think twice before acting. Seeing Oskar like this made his heart flutter and squeeze at the same time and made him want to produce some very uncharacteristic cooing sounds. So, instead of that, he kissed him. Just a peck on the mouth, his lips brushing his friend’s for half a second. 

He backed up, his heart almost exploding. What did he do? Why did he do it? Oskar was going to flee, slam the door, leave him, leave Fnatic. His mind went into full panic mode and he started to breath faster, the sound of blood rushing in his ears, not registering his surroundings anymore. But then, instead of the sound of the door banging, he was startled by lips chastely joining his, staying there, like a question, soon joined by arms encircling him, grounding him. He timidly parted his lips, deepening the kiss. He felt a tongue caressing his bottom lip, and darted his own tongue to meet the jungler’s. It wasn’t the perfect kiss. It was full of teeth, tongues exploring and searching but not knowing what to do, it was noses awkwardly bunmping and two boys not knowing when to stop but needing to breath. The kiss did not erase the fact that they were entering some new, dangerous, uncharted territories. Relationships were scary, especially when you have been friends for so long and you really, really didn’t want to fuck it up. Add being two pro players in the same team to the mix and you’re in for a hell of a ride. But it was a promise. 

_It’s ok. Me too. I’ve got you. We’re going to do this together._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! First time writing fluff for this fandom, I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> If you're French you probably recognized the title, it's the name of a French song that I chose because it's also the name of a sweet, like the Guinea pigs in the story.
> 
> If you saw any grammar mistakes don't hesitate to tell me in the comments ! Comments about the story and kudos are of course always more than welcome. You can also check my other fics but they're quite different from this one (and all E rated) so proceed with caution.
> 
> Again, Happy Birthday Scorpia ! You make my life a bit better every day I talk to you <3


End file.
